beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.24 - It Was All a Dream
Ethan Carver's motorcycle comes roaring up the dock, screeching to a halt near the yacht. He's barely killed the engine before he's tearing up the gangplank, tossing his helmet violently to one side and dropping his heavy backpack. "Jason!" he growls, eyes glowing blue, though he's not quite wolfed out. "Where are you, you sick fuck? Jason!" Ethan might have called for Jason, but Jacob is the one who appears. Standing at the head of the gangplank with his arms folded across his chest, he reaches out one hand to stop Ethan from coming charging aboard. "Whoa. What's the deal, Ethan? We're all friends, here. Maybe you ought to cool off before you say anything stupid." Ethan Carver growls at Jacob, his canines elongating, claws digging into his palms as he clenches his fists. At least he stops halfway up the plank, rather than trying to push past the other werewolf. "Where is he? Is he in there? You tell him to get his butt out here and explain himself. You hear me, Jason!" The growl continues to build in his chest as he looks at Jacob again. "Do you know what he did to me?" Jacob's eyes flash with nothing supernatural, just the warning of someone whose boundaries are being approached. "Ethan. Jason will be back as soon as he can. You think he's just sitting around here, waiting for shit to get bad? He's getting stuff ready. I don't really know everything that happened to you, just what's coming. So control yourself, and you can come aboard and tell me." Softening just slightly, he says, "I'd really like to know about it." Ethan Carver snorts air through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to calm himself. His fangs and claws slowly retract, and when he opens his eyes, they're brown again. "You have no idea what mind games he's been playing." He takes several more deep breaths, then picks up his pack again and begins climbing the gangplank more slolwy. "With everything going on, I don't know how he could do...that." "It's probably not as simple as that," Jacob says, showing the same unfailing confidence in Jason as ever. But, as Ethan's calming down, he reaches to put a hand on his shoulder and welcome him aboard. "Come on in. You need anything? Sit. Tell me about what happened." Ethan Carver drops his pack again, this time a touch more carefully, then falls onto a chair. "A shower. Three showers. And a drink laced with wolfsbane, mountain ash, and mistletoe." Up close, the scent around Ethan is unmistakable. Maybe his boyfriend gave him a special farewell, and Ethan didn't get a change to properly clean up before getting on the plane. "I just...It's making me question everything, man. Everything he's said, everything he's offered. It just feels...like a scam now." Frowning, Jacob steps into the kitchen and returns with a cup of coffee. It's not what Ethan asked for, but it's... something, anyway. He offers it to Ethan, then sits down, too. "Okay, how about you slow down and tell me what's going on." He notices the smell, of course, but doesn't comment. Clearly, there are more pressing matters right now. Ethan Carver takes the cup, stares into it for a few moments, then sips. He takes a breath, looking at Jacob as though he's about to say something, then lowers his eyes again. Another sip. Finally, he says, "That psychic mind-link thing. Can you control it? Like, project thoughts to one of your packmates? Specific thoughts, images, that sort of thing?" Nodding, Jacob says, "Yes--well, basically. We share everything once we're in wolf phase. They hear all our thoughts. They'll know what I know." It's not exactly what Ethan was asking, but it does get the general idea across pretty well. He shakes his head a little. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Ethan Carver takes a long breath, holds it as he stares into his coffee. Finally, he asks, "What about Jason though? He can do more than just share thoughts when he's a wolf, right? He can...." He squirms a little, then finally looks up. "I didn't sleep last night. Me and my boyfriend sat up all night, watching the stars from Lookout Point. We didn't even...Anyway, I fell asleep as soon as the plane hit cruising altitude." Jacob just looks puzzled now. "Jason doesn't have the wolfmind thing," he says, shaking his head. "That's unique to our pack, far as I know. Jason knows some crazy druid mojo or something, sure, but I don't know really what it can do." His brow furrowed, he asks, "Ethan, you're losing me. What's all this stuff about Jason scamming you?" Ethan Carver grips the mug tighter in his hands, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "He sent me a dream. A very ... personal dream. The sort I haven't had since I hit puberty." Well, that explains the strong scent. He looks up, eyes showing how confused and angry he is. "Why would he do that? He knows I'm with Liam, and besides, he's your ''mate. So why would he put...''that ''in my head?" Jacob looks... confused by that. He slowly shakes his head, asking, "Uh. Ethan... how do you know you didn't just... y'know. Have a ''dream? Jason's hot. I mean, c'mon. I know I'm imprinted, but you'd have to be blind not to see that he's hot. And I know you're into him. I can smell it on you all the time. It's not cheating to have feelings, man. Why would you assume that he 'sent' you the dream on purpose?" "I know he's hot!" Ethan snaps, then squeezes his eyes shut again, taking more deep breaths. "I don't deny I'm into him...a little. But this dream...I mean it, not since I was twelve or thirteen. Not one that...finished." He glances to just below his waist, ears reddening. "Right on the plane, man. Thank God I was the only passenger, but there wasn't anywhere I could even change. The plane was landing just when I woke up. And the dream itself, it was so vivid, so real. I've never had a dream that was so...real. It had ''to be some psychic thing." Shaking his head again, Jacob says, "Ethan, you're tapping into parts of yourself that probably haven't been affected ''since ''puberty. What's puberty, anyway? The big 'change.' Well, I've been through ''three, so far, and they're all crazy. Puberty. The wolf thing. Imprinting. They all fundamentally alter you." He leans in close and says, in a low voice, "You think I haven't had some... interesting dreams... since I imprinted? Trust me. You're not the only one who's had something like this happen." Ethan Carver takes another sip of coffee, his grip on the mug loosening a little. "It's not like I didn't...I mean, Liam and I, practically all weekend. So it's not like I was backed up or anything. And I'm not imprinted on Jason. I love my boyfriend. He's the one I was thinking about when I fell asleep, he's the one I'm already missing. So why was I dreaming about Jason and the tailgate of your pickup truck?" Eyebrows going up, Jacob says, "Wait, the tailgate of my--?" He flushes just slightly, shaking his head. "That's just... different. I had a really similar dream, then." He coughs, leaning back in his chair, and flashes a little grin. "Relax, man. It's a dream. Maybe it... y'know, represents the bond of trust you're forming or something. You were missing your boyfriend, so you were feeling pent up... and your brain just interpreted it. Y'know. Dreams are weird." Ethan Carver takes yet another deep breath, shaking his head. "I dunno, man. It was so real. I don't usually even remember dreams, but this one...Every detail. The sound of the truck's shocks, the smell of...Just everything. It wasn't a normal dream. Somebody had to've planted it in my head." He squirms again on the chair, ears reddening once more. "How'm I ever gonna even look him in the eyes again?" Jacob rises, walking around behind Ethan's chair, and reaches to rest his hands on the guy's shoulders. "Chill," he says simply, and then he starts to rub Ethan's shoulders, showing not even a hint of concern or awkwardness. "Sounds more like your dreams are trying to tell you something, man. I'll admit, I'm not big into the 'heritage culture' stuff unless it's about shifting and killing bloodsuckers, but... we have stories about dreams, too. Some tribes believe that you have powerful visions at points of transition in your life. Maybe you shouldn't be so afraid of someone else putting ideas in your head... and listen to what your mind's trying to tell you. They say in a dream, everyone actually represents part of yourself, right? So figure out... what part of yourself would Jason represent, and why would it want to grab your attention so much?" He continues to rub Ethan's shoulders, firm and steady. Ethan Carver's shoulders are incredibly tense, but under Jacob's hands, the muscles begin to unknot. "I dunno, man. It wasn't one of those dreams that're all weird symbolism or surreal imagery. It was really straight-forward. He just bent me over the back of your truck, pulled down my pants, and...well, you can imagine the rest. But the thing is, I don't think of Jason that way. Or...Okay, yeah, he's hot. And he's got that aura of power around him that's pretty overwhelming. So maybe I've thought once or twice about...But it's not like I go around fantasizing about him. But this dream, it was so vivid. I swear, I could feel every hair on his...uh." He quickly sips again, the blush spreading from his ears down his neck a few inches. Jacob playfully lifts a hand to lightly swat the back of Ethan's head, laughing quietly. "Look, you brat, I don't need to hear about that! At least not until Jason and I have done the real thing." He goes back to rubbing Ethan's shoulders, though, and makes a soft, thoughtful sound. "But I dunno. Not every dream's going to have 'spiritual symbolism' flashing on it like a neon sigh. What, you needed a coyote talking in the voice of Johnny Cash to lead you on a drug-trip-style journey to feel like it meant something? C'mon. I don't know crap about this stuff, and even I can tell you that it's obviously got to do with trust and power. Sounds to me like you're feeling like you need to put your trust in Jason, maybe completely. The fact that you're kinda perving on him and you miss your boyfriend... made it get all sexy. What's the big deal?" Ethan Carver frowns then, brows drawing together as his muscles tense again. "You still haven't...?" He lets out a sigh. "Well, there goes my other theory. I thought maybe the two of you were...You know, this morning, while I was on the plane, and somehow that psychic link thing zapped it my way by mistake. God, you still ''haven't? What're you waiting for, a white bridal dress and for him to carry you over the threshold?" Another light swat to the back of Ethan's head. "I'm ''not wearing a dress," Jake chides forcefully. The smirk in his voice is evident, though, as he says, "But I doubt I'd object to being carried over a threshold." And the syrupy romance in his voice is nearly enough to make one gay. Even he admits with a groan, "Wow. Imprinting's... a hell of a thing. Before this is over, I might be gayer than you." He goes back to rubbing Ethan's shoulders and neck again, apparently figuring that it's the best thing he can do to help. Perhaps oddly, there's nothing erotic in his touch. It's more fraternal, more like tending to a sick friend. Ethan Carver lets out a small groan as the knots begin loosening again. "Jake, you live in a tiny community, cut off from the modern world and surrounded by vampires made of marble who want to kill you. Jason's father, the King of All Evil Werewolves, is gathering an army to enslave or slaughter us all. I'm having wet dreams for the first time in years, starring none other than your mystically-imprinted mate. Who, by the way, if he's even half as good in real life as he is in a dream? You need to jump that man the next time you see him, and don't take no for an answer. We could all be dead in a week. Don't go to your grave not knowing that sort of bliss, man. Life's too short." Jacob chuckles softly. "I want him, Ethan, but I don't want him more than I want him to be happy. When he's ready... it'll be epic. No doubt. But he's been through so damn much." A slight pang of jealousy enters his voice as he says, "You've seen his memories, Ethan. I've only heard the stories. You know what he went through. How could I pressure him for sex just because I'm..." he breaks off with a cough. "Y'know. It'll sound cheesy as hell, but my heart needs him way more than my body does. And I'll wait for him as long as it takes." He gives Ethan's shoulder a good, sharp slap, then. "But I'll be damned if we're all dying. So his daddy's the King of Evil Werewolves. If he's coming for Jason, I don't care how fucking powerful he is. I'll feed him that crown myself." Ethan Carver just gives his head a small shake, sipping his coffee again. "You're more patient than I'll ever be. I probably pushed Liam a little too hard, a little too fast. I just...wasn't expecting to be so attracted to him. Or anyone." He lets out a sigh, then leans forward to put the mug on the table. "But we need to be ready for Daddy Wereass. And we're not, not even close. We need to be training longer every day, pushing ourselves harder. What say we go hit that course right now, just the two of us? Won't be the same without Jason controlling all the traps and pitfalls, but we can at least get warmed up for when he puts us through it for real." Jason Christopher breezes into the Yacht, with a stride suggesting man on a mission. He pauses a moment noticing the scene before him. "Ethan, good you're back-" A cat strolls out from under one of the couches. Purring as it rubs against his legs. He glances down, and his eyebrows shoot up. Jaw hanging again. "Oh for fuck.." He stalks into his room muttering about horny puppies again. Was there a nope in there? Maybe... Maybe... "I run the course three times a day now," Jacob says simply. "When I get up, before lunch, and before I sleep. I want to be able to do it even when I'm tired." He grimaces. "I've had to do a lot of healing, lately, but now--at least when Jason's not smashing me around in that damn gauntlet--I can run through it without screwing up, within a couple of minutes." Then Jason appears, and that damn cat does its thing again. Jacob watches Jason goes, sighing slightly, and then eyes the feline. "You know, you could try being on my side, just... for once." But then he claps Ethan on the shoulder again and goes to drop back into the chair. "You should clean up. Get fresh, loosen up. We can do a run-through before we eat." Ethan Carver's eyes widen when Jason comes in, then narrow to slits at that damned cat. A small growl sounds in his chest, but he just shakes his head when Jason retreats to his room. "Would it really be such a bad thing if little Sylvester fell overboard? Maybe in a sack filled with rocks?" He blows out a sigh, pushing to his feet. "I really could use a shower. And maybe a nap. Didn't sleep much this weekend, and the plane...Well, that wasn't really very restful. Lemme grab a couple hours, then I'll try to rustle us up something to eat. Stirfry maybe, something simple. Then we can run the course a couple times." The cat leaps back on top of the cabinet in the kitchen. It's tail lashing side to side, until it gradually settles down. Just watching. Jacob gives Ethan a nod, and then he resumes his seat, taking a posture that, while in one sense it's just a guy reclining in his chair, also manages to somehow communicate the posture of a canine sitting like a sentry, alert for any surprises. "Go on, then," he agrees. "I'll be here. And don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. You'll see." Ethan Carver casts another glare at the cat, then grabs his pack again and starts toward his cabin. He pauses though, looking hesitantly over his shoulder. "Uh. Don't take this the wrong way, but would you mind...um. Sitting with me? Just till I fall asleep. I'm feeling really...weird right now. Vulnerable. I don't like that feeling one bit." Jacob raises an eyebrow, and he gives a shrug. "Hey, anything for a pack-brother," he says, and while his tone is quiet, it's clear that he means it. "Just, ah... shower first? I don't need to be smelling stale sex all over you while I'm trying to manfully cuddle you to sleep." And no, he doesn't resist the giant wolf-grin that spreads across his face at this declaration. Ethan Carver's ears turn bright red, and he quickly turns away again. "Yeah, definitely need a shower. And you don't hafta cuddle me, man." Under his breath, but still audible to enhanced ears, he adds, "Unless you wanna." And then he heads to his cabin for a long, hot shower, followed by an even longer cold one. He knows Jake can hear the water, so he'll know when it's safe to follow. And cuddle or not. Once the shower is over, Jason gives Ethan a few minutes to get dressed and ready for bed. Then he gets up and follows him down, whereupon he ''will ''cuddle him to sleep. There's intimacy there, but it's not remotely sexual. It really is like a big brother there to comfort Ethan, just easing his worries and letting him know someone's there for him. Jake doesn't even bust his balls about wet dreams involving the two of them. Yet, anyway. Ethan Carver is a bit hesitant at first, wearing a loose pair of athletic shorts and smelling nice and fresh from the shower. But once Jacob starts, Ethan falls easily into the small-spoon position, snuggling back against the other wolf. And it's not sexual for him either, it's just comfortable. Brotherly. It's how he and Aiden slept as children, when one would sneak into the bunkbed of the other in the dead of night, after a particularly brutal day of abuse and neglect. Ethan may have been the older, more responsible twin, but Aiden was always the Big Spoon, holding his brother protectively through the night. It's the safest position Ethan knows, and gratitude seems to wash from every pour as he relaxes against Jacob. Soon enough, his breathing is even as he drifts into (thankfully) dreamless sleep.